Undying Love
by xhauntedspiritx
Summary: Harry Potter loves Hermione, only he is too shy to tell her. But Hermione changes from the innocent sweet girl to something of a more cruel nature. To change her back, Harry realises he has to tell her, otherwise he may lose her forever...


It was eleven thirty at night, and only two people were left in the gryffindor common room. Hermione Granger, slim fifth year girl, sat in a corner with pile upon pile of books on the desk in front of her, concealing her long brown hair. Harry Potter sat by the fire, gazing into it, mesmerized by the colours of the flames. He had been writing a letter to Sirius, and after Hedwig had taken it to him, he was not tired enough for sleep.

At least that was what he'd told Hermione. For over a year, he had had secret feelings for Hermione. Feelings he couldn't just wish away. It had gotten to the point where Harry couldn't bear to be without her. Hermione didn't know this, and hadn't picked up on the fact that Harry was following her wherever she went. He had a rival though.

Draco Malfoy also fancied Hermione. He made no secret of it though. Being who he was, he was determined to get her to himself. Neville, half asleep, trawled into the common room with a note for Hermione. He left it on the table where she was working, and went up to bed. Hermione opened the note, which read:

__

Dear Hermione,

I have to tell you now. I cannot hide my feelings for you any longer. They are controlling me every day, every night. I can't handle it. I love you. I love you so much it's just so impossible to describe to you in words. Please consider your feelings for me, and tell the truth. The whole truth. I need to know. If you can tell me tonight, I'd be glad. I'm in the restricted section of the library till half three, I have to get this stupid potions stuff done or else Snape'll hate me, and I don't want that. But I can make time for you…

Love always,

D. Malfoy

Hermione stopped working, and considered her feelings. She knew how much she hated Malfoy, but the more she told herself she hated him, the more she came to realize she might have feelings for him. She told Harry she was going to the toilet, and slipped out of the common room. Harry, no longer having Hermione in the room, went to bed.

Hermione entered the library with the intention of telling Malfoy she didn't like him. She didn't want to date a Slytherin, certainetely not Draco. Her feelings could wait. She walked slowly to the restricted section, where she expected to find Draco. As she saw that he wasn't there, a hand clamped over her eyes, and a voice whispered "don't make a sound or else." Draco had captured Hermione. She had no idea where he was taking her, but she knew she was in for a nasty experience.

Draco hauled her into a room, and took his hand away from her eyes. She saw what she hadn't expected to find. A room fit for a queen, with a four poster bed… but she hadn't time to stare.

Harry awoke the next morning, unaware that he was already late for his charms lesson. As he walked into the classroom, twenty minutes late, he became aware that Hermione wasn't there.

"Mr Potter? Late again? Why, where have you been?" said the daydreamer most known as Professor Flitwick.

"Umm… I overslept."

"You missed breakfast?"

"Yes Professor. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time. Alright class! To… what's this? Another late arrival?"

Hermione entered the room seconds after Harry, and immediately took her place. "Miss Granger? Where have you been?"

"Overslept."

"You as well? We seriously need some kind of alarm in this school."

After Charms, Harry went to talk to Hermione.

"Where were you really Hermione? I know you didn't oversleep, because…"

"Who cares? It's my business where I was and not yours." With that, she turned away and walked rather quickly to the next lesson. Harry was rather surprised at this outburst. This was unlike Hermione in every way possible. She was a calm, collected girl. Her hair was usually straight; today it was frizzed, with strands darting in every direction. Her appearance, her character… What was wrong with her? Harry couldn't quite fathom it out.

Potions came and went. Harry's mind was more focused on what the hell was wrong with Hermione than the potion he was making. After the lesson, he tried a second time.

"Hermione please. Don't run off, we need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" She turned to walk off, but Harry stopped her. Reluctantly, she stood still. "I have nothing to say Harry. What are you on about, need to talk?"

"Hermione what's wrong with you today? Usually you're so calm and… well… nice. Today you're all angry and moody, it's like you've totally changed overnight. Come on, talk to me please." Hermione sighed.

"Look, I have no idea what's gotten into you, but I am absolutely fine. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"No, not until you tell me. It's so obviously you're lying to me, and lies are what you don't tell."

"Fuck off Harry," That was enough. If she was going to behave like that, Harry was going to let her. But he needed to find out what was going on. Hermione was turning up late for lessons, not doing work, swearing at people who considered themselves her friends…


End file.
